Naruto Norris: Rise of the Badass
by Keeper of the Gates of Hell
Summary: We all know the drill, Naruto gets attacked by a mob, someone saves him, and trains him to be a badass. However this time he's taken in by a clan. Found by the leader of the clan after he massacared the mob to save Naruto. This clan was the norris clan, and the man who found him was none other then Chuck Norris.


Hey** I'm God of ten thousand blades, and I was in the middle of class while thinking of this. I don't really know where I will go with this. But half the fun is not knowing right Hehehe. Well lets get started on the first chapter of Naruto Norris.**

It was a regular night, for the village hidden in the leaves. You had the chirping of crickets in the background. The shinobi doing their nightly patrols. And the mob of civilians chasing one young Uzumaki Naruto. Or his real name which is Namikaze Uzumak Naruto. However young Naruto wouldn't find that out for a long while.

Naruto Uzumaki had bright blonde hair, with curilean blue eyes. He was malnourished to the ignorance of the civilians of the so called great, and wise civilians of the hidden leaf. To know the reason why they where chasing young Naruto you had to go back, 7 years into the past. To the day when the Kyuubi no Kitsune, came to town, and raised some hell. But nobody really didn't know the reason why it attacked, except for 3 people. The Kyuubi itself, the person who controled him, and the Yondiame Hokage. The man who condemned young Naruto to a living hell. Him being scorned, beaten, starved, and hated for something out of his control.

**Flashback**

_The kyuubi was rampaging only about 3 miles away from the village hidden in the leaves. On the top of the walls of the village stood three people. All living legends kids looked up to, and many told stories about. The first was a man with white hair, that spiked up in all directions. He had two red lines extended from his eyes down his face. His outfit consited of a red coat, with two circles on it. He wore a green battle kimono, over some fish net armor. He had two gauntlets on his hands, that had a metal band going down the middle of his hand. This man was Jiraiya, of the three legendary ninja, and the sage of the gama clan. The second man was an old man, with white hair, and a bear the looked like a goats. He had on a black battle outfit, and held a huge metal staff in his hand. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandimae Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. He was known as the professer, due to him being said to have mastered over one thousand jutsu, and current holder of the monkey summoning contract. ( _**AN: Which by far is my favorite summoning contract)**

_The man standing in the middle, had spiky blond hair, in a pony tail, with two bangs framing his face. He wore the standard Jonin outfit, except his flak jacket was black. He had a white cloak, with red flames on the bottom, and the kanjis for Yondimae Hokage going down the back. Also known as the Yellow flash, due to him having decimated an entire Iwa battalion, in the third great shinobi war. The cause of this was the mans _Hirashin,_ and the men in the battle only saw a yellow flash. _

_Right now they where facing down the toughest challenge they ever faced. The kyuubi no Kitsune, the most power of the Bijuu. It was said that it could tear down mountains, and cause tsunamis with a flick of it's tails. "Minato you can't be serious" Sarutobi exclaimed worried for his sucessor. "Oji, i'm serious, I'm going to seal the kyuubi inside Naruto to save the village" he said with a smile while looking down at baby Naruto. Said baby was asleep, through the whole attack. "Minato, please let me do it. My wife is dead, and my bones are weary. The village needs you more then they need me" the old monkey exclaimed tears in his eyes_

_Minato sighed "my mind is made up old man, promise that you'll watch over him though, and have the village treat him like a hero" said the Fourth. Hiruzen thought for a few moments before he sighed "Ok Minato, I'll do my best" he said. Minato looked at the old man with a smile on his face, even though it was a very small one. Before he could say something else, all three of them felt a spike of malicious chakra. "Shit it's charging up a _Bijuudama" _Minato said before spring into action._

_He held up one of his hirashin kunai in front of them, and started focusing his chakra. The bijuu let the attack fire, and it approached the village at a very high speed. Before it hit the village the attack, the kyuubi, and Minato dissapeared in a yellow flash to a clearing about 10 miles away from the village. _

_Minato, and the kyuubi appeared in a clearing south of the village. The moment he hit the ground, he started going through the hand signs needed for the sealing technique. "Naruto I'm sorry for this, your going to go through a lot of pain in the future. I hope however the village treats you well. I feel like they will spit on my final wish, and if they do. Then give them hell like your Kaa-chan would" Minato said with a chuckle despite the situation. As he finished the last seal, he said "Naruto just know I will always love you". Then he called out the jutsu_ "Shiki Fuin" . _In a flash of light the world changed forever that day._

**9 hours later council room**

_The council of the hidden leaf was conprised of, the clan heads of both major, and minor clans. First you had Fugaku Uchia had of the Uchia clan. Second you had Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan. Third came Inochi Yamanaka, head of Yamanaka clan. Then there was Choza Akimichi, head of the Nara clan. I could go on, and on about the clans. _

_Then the other less important, yet more arrogant side of the council. You had the so called great, and wise elders. Who consisted off Homura, Koharu, and Danzo Shimura. Homura, and Koharu where arrogant little bitches who needed to be put in their place. Danzo however was a good friend of the Sandimae Hokage, and still was. Then you had the civilian council, who nobody knows why they where formed. _

_The Sandimae walked into the room, in the standard kage robes, and the hat. Danzo who was concerned for his friend asked the question, of his and the shinobi council's mind. "Hiruzen where is Minato" questioned Danzo. Hiruzen walked up to the head of the room where the hokage sits. "As of today, Minato Namikaze has passed away fighting the Kyuubi. However he could not defeat, so he sealed it away in the child I have in my arms" he said in a grim tone_

_Shots rung from the civilain council to kill the demon, or to torture it. So sick fuck said to make it her person sex slave. Danzo, and Hiruzen having enough of this bull shit. Unleashed the full force of their killing intent, and the combined force of the killing intent. Brought the civilian, shinobi, and the elders to their knees. Feeling they've had enough Hiruzen beckoned for Danzo to let up the killing intent. "Good, now so I may continue I reinstate myself as the hokage, until a suitable replacement can be found" he said. One fat civilian called out "Hokage-Sama we of the civilan council order you to hand over the demon, for punishment for it's actions" the bastard said. Hiruzen vanished from the eyes of everyone, and a second later he reappeared, before the civilans head went rolling on the floor. The councils looked on in shock at what he just did, except for Danzo._

_Hiruzen smirked seeing their reactions to what he just did. "Now I am tired so, this is what were going to do. I don't want to hear your bullshit. Naruto will be going to an orphanage of my selection, and if you reveal his status or harm him. I will personally kill you, and your family, understood" he said. The councils all nodded not wanting to face the wrath of an angry hokage. "Good, now this meeting is ajourned" he said This started the hellish life of Naruto Uzumaki_

**Flash back end**

Naruto was running as fast as his male nourished legs could carry him. Seeing his condition he was doing pretty damn well against them. That streak was ended when a bottle came, and smashed in his head. Which allowed them to catch up with him, and start beating him. First it was fist,and sticks with the occasional bottle. Then they decided to ramp up the punishment by pulling out blades, and trying to slice him to pieces. However before they could a voice shouted out angrily at them. "What the hell do you think your doing" he shouted releasing a shit load of KI. The man had light red hair that seemed to curl up. He had a beard, that started from his hair, and covered the whole of his jaws. This to was a light reddish color like his hair. The man stood at a moderate 5'10, and was wearing black baggy pants, with a black muscle shirt. That hugged his body like a second skin. He had a massive Zanbato strapped to his back.

The civilians were scared for a moment, then they thought they had strength in numbers. "Were trying to kill this demon, and after were done would you like to join him" said a ballsy civilian. The man clenched his fist in anger at what they where doing to this poor child. "Really, all I see is an innocent boy, and a couple fat ass civilians acting like their big shit" he said with a smirk on his face. The civilians got engraged at this comment, and was ready to charge the man.

The man seeing this pulled the zanbato off his back, and made a come hither jesture that pissed off the civilians. So in their massive stupidity charged the man, hoping to destroy them. However if they where smart, they would of notice the man was holding the massive blade with little trouble, and he was looking at them with what was amusment. The speed was pitiful, barely any better then a fresh academy student with weights on. So the man took a stance, and the massacare began.

The group of ten civilians charged him, and as the first one arrived he swung his blade, and bisected the man at the waist. Then the man spun around in a circle, with him grabbing the handle at the very end. Beheading the three more of the child beating civilians. The other civilians stopped in shock at what the man just did, and tried running for their lives. However before they could take more then three steps. The man swung the blade, then let loose at the arc of the swing letting the blade loose. This caused the blade to go at the civilians cutting down five of them leaving one alive. Who tripped, and the blade went over his head. The mystery blade wielder walked up to the man with an impassing gaze.

"Please leave me be" the civilian cried as he begged for his life. Recieving no answer he opened his eyes, from when he closed them in sheer mortal terror. However before he had them open for even a second. A boot came down, and stomped on his head crushing his skull, and splattering his braining all over the ground.

Little Naruto having just woke up from the beating. Saw a man walking towards him with blood on his boot. Naruto started backing away slowly, but however the man caught up with him very quickly, and was soon over him. Naruto closed his eyes, expecting the blow that would usually follow, however he didn't. Naruto opened up his eyes, in shock at not getting hit. Instead the man was standing over him with a hand out strecthed offering to help him up. Naruto wanting to know the name of one of the only people ever kind to him managed to stutter out "Who are you".

The man looked at him with a sad smile before saying "My name is Chuck Norris, and I want to help you".

**This concludes the first chapter, of Naruto Norris, and I hoped you enjoyed the story. Also I need someone to beta read for me, and I don't own chuck norris or Naruto**

**Chuck: I get a new son right**

**Me: Spoiler Alert, but yes**

**Naruto: Yadda I get adopted **

**Me: Yes Naru-Chan you get adopted**

**Naruto: I'm a boy, not a girl**

**Chuck: Yea, thats easy to see**

**Me: Not according to many fanfiction authors**

**Naruto: What **

**Me: Never mind that theres some ramen Author Style: Ramen Appearance**

**Naruto: *Dives at the Ramen* Yeah I love you author**

**Me: Chuck say bye**

**Chuck: Bye**

**Naruto: Bye**

**Me: Bye, and R&R**


End file.
